greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Stephen Amell)
History Origin Oliver Queen (born 1985) He recently returned to Starling City after being stranded on an island for five years, much to the surprise of everyone, as he had been announced officially dead. On the island, Oliver learned to fend for himself, and so upon return became the vigilante known as Arrow. Shipwreck While on a boat trip in 2007 with his father, Oliver was shipwrecked on an island for five years, his father having died in the storm that actually shipwrecked him. For five years, Oliver learned to fend for himself and made the best of a bad situation. Return Home When Oliver returned home to Starling City, he discovered that he had been announced officially dead, and so his family and friends were quite shocked by his return. He soon took to prowling the rooftops of the city at night, as a bow and arrow vigilante known as Arrow. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Outstanding Marksmanship and Archer:' Oliver is an expert sharpshooting marksman, attaining outstanding precision with a variety of ranged weaponry. He has highly experience and outstanding archery skills. Examples include deadly proficient achery with the bow and arrow, a single arrow, and even a knife and a rusty pole. His marksmanship skills are at near-superhuman levels. *'Peak Human Physical Condition:' Oliver as shown to be top physical condition in terms of strength, stamina, speed, agility, etc; from his intense exercises both in the factory and his time on the island. *'Skilled Detective:' Oliver has shown to have some great detective skills when searching for information about the people on his list. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Oliver excels in advanced hand to hand combat, being a master martial artist. He is highly proficient in various types of fighting, and can defeat multiple armed or unarmed opponents in rapid succession, whether with his signature bow and arrow or completely unarmed. He styled his fighting styles of self-defense, offense, grappling, and takedowns after his mentor, Yao Fei. *'Multilingualism:' Oliver, based on current knowledge, is capable of speaking English, Chinese, and Russian fluently. *'Medicine: It has been displayed that Oliver is educated in various types of medicine. He was able to provide medical attention to himself and Diggle, as well as deduce the type of poison (Curare) that the bullet contained from his blood, compliments of Deadshot. Equipment *'''Quiver: An arrow container strapped to Oliver's back. He uses it to carry his arrows as his alter-ego vigilante, Arrow. Weapons Bow and Arrows: Oliver, as Arrow, uses as his signature weapon of choice is a recurved bow and numerous types of arrows, which he creates and designs himself, to fulfill his promise and mission he made to his father before his death. Appearances *Arrow (Season One) Notes *His year of birth is 1985 and he "died" 2007. *His Family's Company is Queen Consolidated *This TV Series Character was Created by Writers Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg *During his 5 year stay on the island he learned Russian and became captain of one of the Russian mafia's most powerful criminal organization Solntsevskaya Bratva. He also has a star tattooed on his left chest signifying that he is one the highest members in the Russian underworld. *Throughout his lifetime, Oliver attended four schools, all of which he had dropped out of at one point. *In "Lone Gunmen", Oliver is talking about opening a club called Queens to conceal his base and give himself an alibi for where he disappears to in the evenings. *Oliver has been arrested exactly four times according to Tommy Merlyn, prior to his latest arrest by Quentin Lance. Trivia *In The Series he is known as Arrow not yet Green Arrow like the Comic Books. See Also *Green Arrow (Stephen Amell)/Gallery Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Oliver_Queen *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Oliver_Queen_(Arrow) Category:Arrow Characters